NEVERMORE
by Sierra156
Summary: Just finished Nevermore and wanted to talk and go off on a huge spiel about it. There are spoilers inside- beware. If you've read it, read this by all means and PM me on your thoughts, because I want to discuss this until I fall out of my chair from lack of sleep. This is just a thing to share thoughts on, not an actual story. I'll take it down sometime, but not now.


Guys, I don't quite know if I can even.

You fellow readers-and-finishers of Nevermore out there? Listen up.

I don't... I'm filled with so many feels I can't even begin to describe them. That book is an emotional _rollercoaster_ to the max. LITERALLY. Oh, God, it was amazing, she was amazing, they were all amazing, and I can't believe I'm saying it, but I have an **_enormous_****_ amount of respect for Dylan._**

That kid- I can't- the time that I hated him and wished for him to die feels like so long ago. I hated him through the first half. KILL FANG? OH HELL NO. NO BITCH. And then he and Max did their little makeout-in-the-treehouse and it was horrible. But then, in that huge fight with the Eraser after Fang came back, when Dylan viciously attacked Fang, my heart dropped. I thought... I guess I just thought he'd changed somewhat. But then he stopped trying to kill him after he realized how much it would _kill_ Max, how she could never live without Fang, how he couldn't hurt her like that? It was beautiful. Of course I was still PISSED AS HELL at him for trying to kill Fang after everything, but it worked out and Fang lived, so it was okay. It was okay. And then, in the end...

Oh, Christ in heaven, the _end._

Remember when he said that he was made to protect her? That came back and slapped me in the face when he said "I told you I would come back for you, Max," after he rescued her from the ocean. I was **_so certain that she was dead,_**and yet all through the first epilogue I had shed no tears. And then she was alive, her heart beat and her lungs worked and _she was alive, _andFang wasn't the one to save her. It was Dylan. He was always meant to be the one who rescued her. Just because Fang wasn't her knight in shining armor and her hero, just because he didn't pull her out of death, doesn't mean that Max and Fag weren't meant to be together. Dylan was never meant to be her lover, only her savior, but he did love her- and that all-consuming love is what saved her and allowed Max and Fang to live on together. And Dylan was okay with that, to some extent. He didn't try to stop it.

When he said that he told her he'd come back, and he did, I wanted to cry my eyes out because _it was so wonderful. It was so perfect. _

In the end of it all?** Dylan should be seen as our real hero. Not Max's soul mate- that will always be Fang- but the real hero.**

He saved her. He made it possible for our wonderful, lovely, beautiful, passionate, adorable, tender Fax to continue. Dylan saves the day. He deserves a medal.

Now, let's talk about what the OTHER best part of the book was, our sexy dark knight: Fang.

Fang was... I feel overwhelmed trying to put it into words. He's so grown up. Max was right when she said he'd become a man. Fang's not our little quiet ninja hot guy never-expresses-emotions birdkid anymore. Something changed him. Maya's death, maybe? I don't know, but... when Max said that he expressed so much and emoted so much after he came back, she was right. He grew out of being silent. Fang knows what's up. He didn't stand by and wait for Max to come back for him, he told her that he loves her. He stormed the castle gates and took his lady back by force, and I was like RIGHT ON, MAN. RIGHT ON. Int he other books, Fang was prone to stomping off dramatically and keeping all his thoughts hidden, and now he's so... not. I'm not sure I can express it. I hafta repeat it: He's so grown up. It made me want to snuggle him affectionately and cry that I'm so proud of him. It sounds weird and creepy, I know. But it's just that you know, like everybody else, I've been with the Flock throughout all their crazy shenanigans and I'm just so proud of the way he changed. They grow up so fast, eh?

Change gives fiction its emotional wallop.

Guess that's why there were random outbursts of sad crying and tears of joy and repeated NO NO NO NO NO NO and occasional YESSSSSSSSes from my the whole time I was reading this. First time it happened was in the scene where Angel watches Iggy go blind. It was like okay, stupid chapter where Dylan's all up in Max's grill and then BOOM BABY TEARJERKER CHAPTER OUTTA NOWHERE. It was mostly the way they described the sounds Iggy made through the operation and that _he was awake the whole time. _In the earlier books I always thought that I wanted that chapter, to see how it went down, and after I read it, I just... I couldn't. It was horribly heartbreaking.

The other part about change... this book was so different from all the others. The others, especially pre-FANG, were fairly lighthearted and filled with much more Flock shenanigans. They made me smile and laugh and fall in love with the books. FANG and ANGEL were chucked at the wall and screamed at. NEVERMORE... NEVERMORE didn't involve much laughing. More like the crazy wild ride of emotions, and throughout the book, a general grey overcast, even at the happy ending. A storm was coming and we all knew it. Everybody had just grown up so much, primarily Fang, but it was still there. It was change. It was so awesome. I'm still recovering. I only finished it like twenty minutes ago, you know. This book... JP and his ghostwriters outdid themselves. It wasn't a crazy wacky mess like FANG and ANGEL, which didn't fit in. Shit went down in this book, and it was good shit, the shit we were all waiting for. It's what should have happened books ago but couldn't really, not yet. It was actually a really, really good book. I'm not just saying that in the aftermath of the storm. It was truly well-written. So whomever did that writing... I thank them. This book is worthy of my Shelf of Amazing Books I'll Remember Forever. Yeah, I have one of those. It was very memorable, like to the Deathly Hallows- nowhere NEAR as good (will any kid's book ever be?) but still. It had a great ending, truly did.

I name it worthy, in my eyes at least. And to me, myself, and I, since it's compared to all the other _**fucktastic beautiful wonderful**_**_masterpieces of_**books I've read, such as Game of Thrones, that means something.

Course, Maximum Ride will never be anywhere near, not by several galaxies, as good as Game of Thrones. Ever. Never.

A note to all my lovely reviewers who are frustrated beyond belief with me by now for not updating: I'M WORKING ON SCARS ALL THE TIME. I only stopped today to read Nevermore. As my last day of summer l before tomorrow I devoted it to writing. just for you. Haven't stopped since I woke up except to read the book and then write this. Back to work! It should be up in a week, week and a half? Depends on how long editing and typing takes. 

So. Feel free to PM me or comment and rant and rave about the book. Because I'm still up to talk about it for probably forever.


End file.
